


Using His Imagination

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus' behavior merits investigation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Using His Imagination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/gifts).



> **A/N:** Written for Mywitch because of [this conversation](http://mywitch.livejournal.com/19983.html?thread=264463#t264463). 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Emynn and Sevfan.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Using His Imagination

~

“…was sure I gave it back to her, but if I do have it, it’d be right here,” Harry said, searching the bookcase. “Hermione swears I didn’t give it back, but I thought I had. Do you remember if I returned her copy of—?”

Severus, not actually listening, leaned back in his chair, watching Harry though lidded eyes. Slowly, he smiled.

“…are you sure you haven’t seen—?” Harry, turning around, stopped. “You’re smiling.” 

“Am I?” Severus murmured. “Perhaps you’re mistaken.” 

“I’m not. That is a smile. I saw it.” Crossing the room, Harry came around the desk and after some manoeuvring, settled in Severus’ lap. “Why are you smiling?”

Severus’ arms surrounded Harry. “Just…contemplating my life.”

“Did it turn out the way you thought it would?” Harry asked. 

Severus snorted. “Are you mad? I thought I was dead when Nagini bit me. And, but for you and your stubbornness, I would have been.” 

Placing his fingers on Severus’ neck, Harry lightly traced the scars. “I had some help. Hermione gave me the dittany.”

“Perhaps, but you had the will to use it.” Turning his head, Severus kissed Harry’s palm. “Anyway, in the event I don’t say it often enough, I’m…grateful.”

“You don’t have to say it.” Leaning in, Harry kissed him. “You show it every day.”

The kiss deepened, Harry’s arms sliding around Severus’ neck to cling. When they separated, both were panting. “Bed,” Harry whispered. 

Severus hummed. “Weren’t you looking for a book?”

Harry grinned. “It’s Hermione. She probably has six other copies at home.” Standing up, he held out his hand to Severus. “So, care to join me?”

Severus stood, pulling Harry close. “I don’t mind if I do.” 

“You’re smiling again,” Harry said as they walked towards the bedroom. 

“And you have quite the imagination.”

~

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [art for Using His Imagination](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968541) by [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne), [MyWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch)




End file.
